1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking robot, more precisely it relates to a walking robot, whose moving body is moved by leg sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, self-propelled robots have been used for conveying cargo and the like. They have tires, crawlers, etc. as travelling means. In laboratories, four-legged walking robots, which are capable of walking like animals, and two-legged walking robots, which are capable of walking like human beings, are studied. The conventional walking robots have several joints in each leg, and the joints are moved by motors.
However, there are some disadvantages in the conventional self-propelled robots and walking robots
In case of an obstruction existing on a course, the conventional robot having tires or crawlers as travelling means must change its moving direction so as to avoid the obstruction. Therefore, the conventional robot cannot the obstruction if the course is quite narrow.
On the other hand, in case of the conventional walking robot, it is very difficult to maintain its balance during operation. There must be states in which the robot is supported by three or one leg, so balance control must be very difficult even by a computer system. Therefore, walking robots have not put to practical use.